


tell me i love you

by lowhaikyuu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Ha Sungwoon/Hwang Minhyun, Minor Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel, best friend to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowhaikyuu/pseuds/lowhaikyuu
Summary: Sungwoon and Seongwu. Best of friends, brother from another mother, each other’s confidant, soulmates even. One shared look even at a distance, and they would get what the other wants to say.





	tell me i love you

It always goes like this. One would never be seen without the other. They always come as a pair, and the cute height difference has been somewhat a familiar image in the crowd. 

Sungwoon and Seongwu. Best of friends, brother from another mother, each other’s confidant, soulmates even. One shared look even at a distance, and they would get what the other wants to say. 

It wasn’t like that at first. The both of them weren’t of the same circle of friends, what more with the fact that Sungwoon was a sophomore at the music department, known for his emotional sounding voice and Seongwu, a bruno mars enthusiast and a budding freshman full of body gags to share for everyone.

They came to know each other through the audition at the theater play, the both of them vying for the main role, which in the end went to Sungwoon, and Seongwu ended up being the antagonist. It was all good though, because Seongwu  begin to forget the initial annoyance and frustration of not getting the main role, fully replaced with a newfound adoration for the way Sungwoon laughs and reacts positively at everything he says whenever they rehearsed their lines together (which means they were together for almost two months as they practiced for the play.)

It was easy, the way they ended up carving a space in each other’s lives. Its like finding your long lost other half, as cheesy it might sound. No one gets Sungwoon’s borderline sarcastic comments and blunt remarks the way Seongwu does and no one gets Seongwu’s sudden bout of sadness that befalls on him like Sungwoon does. 

Meeting each other, though no one between them would ever admit it, has probably gotten them lucked out in this life but they won’t have it any other way.

 

 

 

“Seongwu, meet Minhyun. Minhyun, meet Seongwu.”

Sungwoon cheekily smiles at the two, finding their awkwardness hilarious. 

“Hi.” Minhyun was the first to speak up, thinking that the other won’t probably intiate to greet first.

Seongwu smiles unsurely, he hopes it doesn’t come out as a grimace, and greets the new ... very good looking student that Sungwoon introduced to him. 

_What on earth ..._

”He’s my partner in music composition, and he’s a transfer student.” Sungwoon playfully side hugs Minhyun and Seongwu’s eyes twitches a bit at the familiarity between the two but he just chalks it up to his habit of blinking too much. “I want you to be friends with him too so that it won’t be too hard on him in his stay here.” 

Seongwu inwardly raises a brow, _what is he? a child?_

”So you’re a hyung too?” Seongwu asks, with mild enthusiasm so as to not embarrass himself and his best friend. 

Minhyun shakes his head. “If you mean I’m the same age as Sungwoon hyungie, then no.” Minhyun smiles as he glances briefly towards Sungwoon. “I just went to school earlier. Hyungie mentioned we’re of same age.”

Seongwu really needs to have an eye check. His eyes are twitching more than ever. _Hyungie, huh._

”Oh, that’s ... cool.” Seongwu mentally punches himself in the face.

Sungwoon then grips Seongwu’s arm and looks up at him. Cutely, Seongwu mentally adds. 

“Let’s grab lunch together yeah? With Minhyunie?” 

Seongwu gives Sungwoon a tight-lipped smile, because how on earth did they gotten so close that fast to call each other in pet names? Seongwu even underwent a series of twiddling thumbs and practicing saying the word hyungie in front of the mirror everyday just to not sound awkward even when they have known each other for months at that time. 

Hwang Minhyun is a threat, Seongwu is sure of that. 

 

 

 

 

When Seongwu first met Sungwoon, he had noticed at once just how easy it is for the other to strike a conversation with  anyone. 

Like moths being drawn to the flames, Seongwu had never seen a time where Sungwoon is just by himself. 

Well, except for the times he’s practicing but then Seongwu would ended up approaching him to disturb him and make small talk.

 _Just exactly like a moth being drawn to the flame._  

It’s inevitable not to gravitate towards the magnetic pull that is Ha Sungwoon. He’s just ... so very interesting. Its hard not to glance at his way when people around him are bursting in laughter at everything he says. He’s not shy to make himself look like a fool to give justice to the story he tells. But don’t let those comical stunts fool you because once he goes up on stage, with those tear-stained eyes, and sounding so ... melancholic, it’ll wreck you in a way you won’t ever forget. Seongwu still remembers it vividly. It was an impression that never fails to make him speechless. 

Sungwoon is a once in a lifetime kind of person. Once you catch him, you’ll find yourself thanking heavens for making the two of you meet. 

And Seongwu wanted to share the blessing, he’s always been a little generous like that. 

When he told Daniel to be friends with his best friend, he didn’t expect it at all that it would be like this. _But he should’ve known,_ Daniel has always been a sucker for anything and anyone cute and small. 

“Hyung, you’re so cute!!” Daniel gushes, as he wraps both of his arms around Sungwoon’s middle. “How are you this cute! Are you a pomeranian in your past life?”

“Call me that again and I’ll show you how pomeranians bite.” 

Daniel just giggles, even finding Sungwoon’s snarky replies cute, and continues to wrap his limbs around Sungwoon despite his much bigger physique. Sungwoon just lets him, and that’s what frustrates Seongwu the most. 

_Doesn’t he get irritated? Because I am._

Seongwu rapidly blinks his eyes. The sudden implication behind what his inner voice had said left him reeling. 

“Seongwu, what’s wrong?” 

It was Sungwoon, face alarmingly close that it made Seongwu step backwards. The gradual drop of the smile in Sungwoon's face made him a lot more confused (and the burning sensation he could feel on his cheeks).

“Oh, I’m just ... thinking.”

Daniel looks at him weirdly, and mouths _what’s wrong?_

Seongwu forces out a laugh, and scratches the back of his head. “I’m gonna head to the library hyung? I suddenly remembered that I have something important to do.”

Sungwoon looks lost, and Seongwu inwardly smacks himself for giving a sorry excuse of a lie. He told Sungwoon in all his excitement beforehand that his schedule is cleared for the day so he can do hang out at the coffee shop nearby but then Daniel saw them and he started being the clingy person that he is and Seongwu doesn’t know why but he suddenly wants out. 

He’s certainly mad at something, but he doesn’t know what. 

That or he’s denying what has been there all along.

 

 

 

It had went on for weeks, Seongwu and his sudden bout of giving excuses to Sungwoon when the other invites him for lunch, for a short trip to the coffee shop, or anything that Sungwoon offers, really. 

Seongwu is sure Sungwoon is mad at him right now, he has been outright ignored when he asked if he’s done using the bathroom, and Seongwu curtly acknowledged his silent treatment. It was his fault anyway. Who wouldn’t be mad when your best friend had been evading you for weeks and not giving you   any reason why. He would flip the table for sure. He’s wondering why Sungwoon hadn’t confronted him though. His best friend had always been blunt about things but well, awkward situations are also Sungwoon’s weakness, maybe that’s why.

 _When did it start being so awkward though?_  

Maybe it started when his inner voice had  started saying something along the lines of _don’t put your arm around him don’t cuddle with him don’t don’t don’t._

Maybe it started when Minhyun had raised an eyebrow that one time Sungwoon had shared his straw with him to let him drink on his drink (he also did the same with his and giggled at Sungwoon’s grimace). The little knowing smirk that Minhyun had on his face didn’t quite settled nicely with Seongwu. He hates it when someone looks like they knew something he don’t. And he hates it more because it is Hwang Minhyun, whose been acting so domestic with Sungwoon lately. 

Maybe it started when Daniel pointed out how his camera is full of Sungwoon’s candid pictures, and he denied it (“Hyung you sound defensive!"), and goes to grab the camera from Daniel’s sneaky hands, and confidently went through the pictures only to find out less and less of pictures of sceneries and deserted hallways he once loved to take and more and more of Sungwoon scrunching his nose in annoyance at him, Sungwoon yawning, Sungwoon pouting his lips in concentration as he picks between different brands of moisturiser, Sungwoon smiling at his lame jokes, Sungwoon laughing in such a carefree way, _Sungwoon Sungwoon Sungwoon._

Seongwu sighs, and gets up from his bed to do some impromptu organising of his stuffs, just to get his mind off this sudden change in his relationship with his best friend.

He goes to his study table, and arranges the papers he carelessly threw the day before. He piles them and stacks them neatly in the rack beside the lamp and that’s when he notices things that didn’t belong to him. Sungwoon’s highlighter, his earpods, his hand sanitizer, and other little trinkets he remembers borrowing from his hyung when he’s feeling too lazy to find his own.

He picks them up and puts them on Sungwoon’s table only to find his own numerous stuffs scattered on the table. _Huh_. 

Sharing things isn’t a new thing between them, they’re roommates, it’s inevitable to not borrow some things from each other time to time. _Right_. 

Seongwu tries to bury his thoughts at the back of his mind and makes his way on his closet. He opens it in hopes of finding that black hoodie he likes to wear as he wants to make a short trip at the convenient store only to see less of his clothes from what he remembers and no sight of black hoodie.

He then remembers Sungwoon borrowing it when they’re still on speaking terms and he goes to check it, and he is right. It was there, and so are his other old, faded tshirts that Sungwoon is fond of wearing because his hyung finds oversized clothes comfortable. Sungwoon can definitely buy it himself, and Seongwu can definitely put a stop to this borrowing of clothes agenda, but he did nothing and now Sungwoon’s closet looks nothing like his and more of Seongwu’s.

These shared things are all messing up with Seongwu’s mind, and this ongoing second-guessing about everything Sungwoon is tiring him. Emotionally and mentally. 

He can’t even remember how Sungwoon’s smile looks like. He can’t even make him laugh, he can’t even look at him in the eye anymore without Minhyun’s smirk flashing on his mind, or Daniel’s taunts of you are crushing on Sungwoon hyung echoing inside his head.

He’s not, that is definitely Daniel.

Definitely.

 

 

 

 

 

Scratch that.

Seongwu has had enough. He’s had enough of questioning everything, he’s had enough of Sungwoon not spending time with him. He’s had enough of Sungwoon laughing in that lovely way in other’s presence (read: Kang Daniel), he’s had enough of Sungwoon doing domestic things like taking off his face mask to lend it to Minhyun, he’s had enough with all of this. 

So why is he still here, sulking on his bed and not talking it out with his best friend like he was supposed to?

The door opens, and Seongwu looks up to see Sungwoon looking at him in surprise. Right, they have created this somewhat routine of not being inside their room together (which is ridiculous) with Sungwoon sleeping in much earlier when he knows Seongwu would come home early or vice versa.

Seongwu sits up as Sungwoon looks away and walks on the side of his bed quietly and damn if that didn’t hurt Seongwu.  

Sungwoon places his bag and other paraphernalia he has on the study table and sits on his bed when he feels Seongwu sidles up beside him. 

Sungwoon wills himself not to look because he’s still mad alright, and Seongwu better give a damn good explanation why he’s being like this towards him.

”Hyung can we talk?” Its the first time that Seongwu can be this near to Sungwoon again and he relishes at their proximity.

Sungwoon barely nods, and Seongwu knew this wouldn’t be easy.

”Hyung, I’m sorry.” 

 _And that's it._ That's all it takes to shatter Sungwoon's will of not letting Seongwu get away with this so easily. 

Sungwoon finally looks at him, and Seongwu knew those eyes. Those eyes that is saying he is already forgiven. 

He doesn’t really deserve Ha Sungwoon.

”Why?”

Sungwoon grabs a hold of his hand and places it on his lap. “Why did you ignore me? Did I do something wrong?” 

Seongwu’s heart literally breaks. Sungwoon looks so sad and Seongwu wants to kick and punch himself. 

“No, hyung. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was me. And my paranoid self.” 

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Sungwoon asks, his inner mother hen coming out. “Are you going through something Seongwu-ya? Can I help you with it?”

Seongwu’s heart is officially wrecked. How can his hyung forgive him that easily? And be worried this much about him? 

“No, there’s nothing wrong– Well, yeah. there’s something. That got me thinking. And well, it has been bothering me. So much, I feel like my mind and heart is gonna explode anytime.”

Sungwoon looks more worried even now. “Are you sick??” Sungwoon places a palm over his forehead, and then his neck when Seongwu’s grabs a hold of it. 

“No hyung. I’m not sick.”

”Then what? Can you please just tell me what’s wrong?”

”This.” Seongwu grips Sungwoon’s hand in his to emphasise. “This is what has been bothering me. When Minhyun smirked at us when we shared a straw, when you wiped some crumbs off my lips so naturally. When you sat on my lap when we were hanging out at the student’s lounge. And Daniel. He told me that my camera is full of you. You even had a picture of sleeping there. He said I have a crush on you.”

Sungwoon looks like he’s overwhelmed at the information coming out of Seongwu’s mouth, and Seongwu doesn’t even know where he get the courage to drop all these things on Sungwoon that has been bugging him for weeks so easily like that.

Maybe it’s because of the fact that Sungwoon is still not taking his hand back from his hold, maybe its because Sungwoon is blushing under his gaze, so prettily that Seongwu want to take his camera for a second to capture it.

”I-I ... do you–” Sungwoon bits his lips, and Seongwu is suddenly hit with a load of indescribable feelings.

”Do ... do you like me?” Sungwoon whispers, shyly looking up at Seongwu. 

Seongwu knew his answer. It has been that way all along. He was just an idiot to question it because he doesn’t want to risk his friendship with his hyung. 

Sungwoon licks his lips, a nervous habit that he has, and a habit that made Seongwu lean down to catch those damn lips he’s been biting and wetting with his tongue. 

Seongwu lets go of his grip on Sungwoon’s hand, in favor of cupping Sungwoon’s face and wrapping an arm around his waist to bring him much closer, because Sungwoon is exactly where Seongwu wants him to be, and Seongwu had never felt content and just truly at home more than now. 

Sungwoon parts his mouth, gasping softly against Seongwu’s lips, mind muddled and reduced to a mush, because _holy shit, they are making out._

Seongwu kisses Sungwoon in a way that makes the other pant against his mouth, and give kittenish moans, and Seongwu could feel himself getting hard. 

Seongwu breaks their kiss, but not with one last peck, because he can’t help it. “You didn’t pushed me away.”

Sungwoon snorts, as much as he can in his still haze-induced state. “You suddenly kissed me out of the blue, idiot. How can I react?” 

“You can push me away now.”

Sungwoon blushes, and hides his burning face on the crook of Seongwu’s neck. “I don’t want to.”

”What was that?” Seongwu chuckles and arranges Sungwoon’s limbs so he can accomodate him on his lap. 

Sungwoon comes out of his hiding and glares cutely at Seongwu. “You could have just said this to me? Why must you ignore me?”

Seongwu sighs. Sungwoon will not really let go of this matter easily. “I don’t want us to be awkward hyung. I don’t want to risk our friendship. You are important to me. I can’t lose you.”

Sungwoon groans helplessly, and covers his face. “Don’t say it so easily like that.” 

Seongwu laughs. “Why? It’s true.”

Sungwoon says something, but Seongwu doesn’t understand because of the hands covering his face. “What was that hyung?”

Sungwoon removes his hands with much reluctance, and pouts. “I thought you only see me as a friend and nothing more.”

“I thought you found out about it at first. The reason why you’re avoiding me. But I have been very good at hiding my feelings you know? That’s why I think it wasn’t about that. I already accepted it. That you won’t look at me that way.” 

Seongwu bumps his forehead gently against Sungwoon. “We are both idiots.” 

“No, you’re the only idiot here. I knew I like you. I am not in denial about it.” Sungwoon says, in that bratty way that only he can. Seongwu clutches his chest dramatically at the straightforward confession. “You on the other hand ...”

”You really won’t let go of this.” Seongwu chuckles. “I was worried you don’t feel the same way okay?”

Sungwoon rolls his eyes. “Seongwu I have been wearing your clothes more than mine. Shops for your stuffs whenever you can’t. I have already lost count of the many times we slept together–”

Seongwu comically widens his eyes at Sungwoon whose starting to realise what he just said. “Hyung, aren’t you going too fast!”

Sungwoon slaps him repeatedly. “Shut up I mean sleeping on the same bed together– stop smirking!”

Then Seongwu grabs both of his arms and looks intently at him. Sungwoon gulps slightly. 

“Do you want to start counting it officially now?”

Sungwoon gapes dumbly at him, and Seongwu takes that chance to kiss him breathless again as he lays him down the bed. 

“Remember this hyung, this is the first one.”

“Yah!”

 

 

 

Daniel pouts as he looks at his phone, flashing Sungwoon’s number, as it automatically ends the call. 

“Hyung must already be sleeping.”

Daniel shrugs, there’s always tomorrow to ask Sungwoon officially for a date.

 

 

 

fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love ongwoon. you love ongwoon. we all love ongwoon.


End file.
